


Bedtime Rituals

by RainCS



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir being pampered, M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Rupert taking initiative, Sexual References, Some Fluff, Two princes being adorable and in love, rupert teasing amir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCS/pseuds/RainCS
Summary: Rupert and Amir get ready for bed - one of them taking his sweet time and the other teasing him about it. Cuteness ensues.





	Bedtime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyndandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=honeyndandelions).



Rupert lay on the bed in his crumpled flannel sleeping gown, staring at his fiancé with fascination. It had taken Rupert two consecutive minutes to remove his clothing, place it in the hamper, pull on his nightgown and plop down comfortably on top of the covers. Amir, on the other hand had been in front of the vanity for fifteen minutes. Carefully removing and folding each piece of his many-layered daytime attire, rubbing his arms and face in a delightfully scented lotion in a very distracting manner, and was now carefully dressing in his many-layered sleeping attire. 

Not that Rupert wasn’t enjoying the show – staring at Amir when he was too preoccupied to notice he was being stared at – but a young man could grow old watching all this. He had seen it quite a few times now and never commented, but tonight his urge to mock was winning over his patience.

“I had no idea any human could take this long to get ready for bed,” he finally said when he was no longer satisfied with just watching. He wanted Amir’s voice to complete the beautiful picture.

“I have a ritual,” Amir said. “It calms me down, quiets my brain before bed. Makes it easier to fall asleep.”

“You know what else is calming?” Rupert asked, voice very serious. “Cuddling. Cuddling is extremely calming and scientifically proven to help people sleep.”

Amir gave him a look in the mirror, but Rupert saw the smile he fought even as he tried to seem annoyed. “I don’t see why I can't do both.”

“The cuddling might be less effective if I’m already asleep by the time you get into bed.” Rupert produced a loud yawn to prove his point. 

“At least it would be quieter.”

The pillow Rupert threw missed Amir by a lot. Amir looked from the pillow to Rupert. “How you survived for five minutes in the forest before you met me, I will never understand.”

“Luck and brilliance. Besides, I meant to miss that shot. I shudder to think of you starting this entire process all over again because of an interruption.”

This time, Amir couldn’t fight the smile. It was that special smile that belonged to Rupert. Nobody else got that smile, because nobody else drove Amir so utterly insane while filling him with so much love at the same time.

“I’ve been doing this for years, okay? I like my bedtime rituals. They ground me.”

“And you look very cute doing it. But, you know, I think we need some bedtime rituals of our own. Merge our two separate rituals together, once we’re married.”

“Merge mine together with your ritual of unceremoniously tearing your clothes off, donning that horrific looking nightgown and literally jumping into bed?”

“What’s wrong with my nightgown?” Rupert asked indignantly. 

“It looks like something commoners would wear.”

“Amiiiiiiiir, your snob is showing.” Rupert waggled a finger at his fiancé. Amir had come a long way from refusing to shake hands with a thief in the forest, but a reminder was still sometimes required. “This is the most comfortable thing to sleep in and I will not have you sully the good name of the flannel nightgown.”

Amir laughed, just once, but enough for Rupert’s stomach to do things. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Putting my snob away again.”

“Thank you,” Rupert said pointedly. 

Finally reaching the end of his performance, Amir sat and took a small glass vial from the vanity, splashing a few drops of the content into his hand. It was one of many glass vials Amir had brought with him, since they were staying in Rupert's bedchamber tonight.

“What’s that?” Rupert asked, intrigued by the lovely scent that filled the room.

“A natural oil. It’s for my hair, to keep it soft and healthy.”

“Here.” Rupert jumped to his feet. “Let me do it.”

Amir raised his eyebrows, tensing in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Rupert stood behind Amir by the vanity and held his palms out. Amir rubbed the drops from his own hand into Rupert’s, and added a few more drops.

“Alright,” he said, and Rupert could hear the shyness in his voice, a rare sound that only appeared when Amir found himself in unfamiliar emotional territory. “Just make sure to get it everywhere.”

“You can trust me,” Rupert said playfully, winking at Amir in the mirror before touching his hands to Amir’s head. He ran his fingers between the short, curly strands. 

It was so soft and luxurious, Rupert wanted to comment on it but he couldn’t quite bring himself to converse when his fingers were being allowed this honor. His fingers moved around Amir’s scalp, carefully making sure the oil reached every root and covered every strand. He ran his hands along the sides of Amir's head, one finger pressing against his temple, just above the ear. 

Amir let out a low moan, and Rupert noticed he had closed his eyes and had a look on his face like he had completely forgotten what it was like to worry. Rupert’s stomach fluttered with joy that he was able to give this to Amir, to soothe him and erase the worry lines that came from being a future king.

Once the oil was gone from Rupert’s hands and fully applied to Amir’s hair, Rupert didn’t feel like stopping. Amir looked so relaxed, so comfortable under his hands that instead, Rupert moved his hands down to Amir’s neck and shoulders, working against the tense muscles. Amir released a deep breath and gave another little moan. His eyes were still closed, and Rupert imagined that was the only way he could keep himself from freaking out and stopping Rupert. Surely there was some sort of dumb regal voice inside Amir’s head telling him that he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment.

Amir could sometimes be so blind for such a smart person. Couldn’t he see that he deserved everything? Couldn't he see that Rupert wanted to give that to him?

Rupert’s knuckles moved against a particularly tense spot on Amir’s shoulders, and he felt Amir tense because it hurt but simultaneously relax because it was helping. His entire body was becoming a pile of mushy relaxation under Rupert’s hands, and he couldn’t deny the pride he felt at this accomplishment. At this point, their physical relationship was still in its experimental phase. There were things they had done, and things they had not yet done. Even though they shared a bed (despite technically having separate bedchambers), they’d still agreed to take things slow, to make sure they were both comfortable with every single step before taking another. They made each other feel safe, enjoyed every part of the exploration process together. This was different than all that. It was physical, yes, but it didn’t feel like everything else they’d done. It felt more intimate, emotional, as natural as holding hands.

After a few minutes, Rupert glanced in the mirror and found Amir’s eyes open, gazing at him so affectionately Rupert’s heart seemed to grow several sizes. Amir reached up and took one of Rupert’s hands, turning his head so he could plant a soft kiss to Rupert’s fingers. He squeezed them gently and smiled at him.

“I don’t mind including you in that part of my bedtime ritual,” he said.

“I don’t mind being included,” Rupert replied with a smile. He leaned down so he could whisper into Amir’s ear. “But about your sleeping clothes; you do realize that all those layers only mean it will take me longer to remove them, right?”

Rupert straightened and jumped back onto the bed before Amir could reply, and flopped onto his back with the satisfaction of seeing Amir’s face as Rupert’s words dawned on him.

“I, uhm…” Amir trailed off, cleared his throat and tried again. “You make some good arguments. I’m willing to re-think my sleep attire. Maybe I don’t need to use all the layers.”

“Maybe, indeed.”

“But I’m not compromising on my skin care.” Amir’s confidence was back as he stood and walked towards the bed with a grin on his face. “That part you’re just going to have to learn to live with.”

Rupert sat up and took Amir’s hand, pulling him down on the bed so he could kiss him. Amir’s arm wound around Rupert’s waist and sent a shiver through his entire body.

“I can live with that,” Rupert whispered breathlessly against Amir’s shoulder, and he shivered again at the feel of Amir’s breath against his neck, followed by his lips in the softest of kisses. Amir’s fingers curled around Rupert’s chin, cupping it lovingly as Amir’s mouth moved up his neck towards the curve of his chin, up his cheek, across his lips. Breathing and thinking was becoming very difficult. Amir’s other hand traveled from Rupert’s waist to rest firmly against his thigh.

“Now that we’ve established that you are very good with your hands,” Amir’s voice danced over Rupert’s skin. “Let’s see how good I am with mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this fic was meant to be slightly different but then Rupert took control of my body and was like RAIN I WANT TO GIVE AMIR A MASSAGE and I was like, fine, guess that's what's happening now :D Because I cannot refuse my favorite baby anything.


End file.
